wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbara (Wii Sports Resort)
If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports Club, go to Barbara (Wii Sports Club). Barbara is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. She is ranked #33 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 2678. Wii Sports Resort Barbara is the Level 15 (Forest Reverse) Boss in Swordplay Showdown. She is very defensive and strikes often. It is best if you get to her with three hearts. Her level in Swordplay is 536-540. She is a Basketball Pro-Class player. Her level is 1076-1080, and she plays with Ian and Shinta. In Table Tennis, she is the last opponent in the 900s, with a level of 986-990. She is a Pro at Cycling, coming 47th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Barbara is a Standard Mii. Trivia * Her Japanese name is バルバラ (Barubara). * Her Korean name is 브루넬라 (Beulunella / "Brunella"). * In Wii Party, she appears in the minigame Cry Babies as a baby. * Barbara is over level 500 and under 1090 in all the sports. * Barbara appears in the controls for Chop Chops in Wii Party. * In Swordplay Showdown, she is seen wearing normal Black Armor with thick knee pads like most of the male bosses (Cole, Gabriele, Fritz, and Matt) wear, as opposed to the thinner armor that female bosses usually wear. ** She is the only female Boss to wear this type of Black Armor. * Barbara's Basketball team (including herself) are all Swordplay Showdown bosses. They also appear one after another in Swordplay Showdown (Ian in Mountain Reverse, Barbara in Forest Reverse and Shinta in Ruins Reverse). * She is the only Wii Sports Resort Mii whose name starts with B. * In both Table Tennis and Basketball, Barbara is right-handed. * Just like Marisa and Ian, she attacks quickly, but will sometimes take a few seconds more to attack again on Stage 15 of Swordplay Showdown. * Her name comes from the Greek origin, meaning "foreign" or "strange". * She's one of the few Wii Sports Resort Female Miis with a Male hairstyle. * Barbara is the last female Swordplay Showdown Boss to debut in Wii Sports Resort. * She and Anna are the only Standard Miis in Wii Party whose favorite color is light blue. Gallery BarbaraDACotQR.JPG|Barbara's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-22-2.png|Barbara's badge. BarbaraSwordplay.png|Barbara as the Boss of level 15 in Swordplay Showdown. Barbara Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Barbara in Swordplay Duel. Barbara-Swordplay.png|Barbara in Swordplay Duel. 20180211_072506.jpg|Barbara and her teammates Ian and Shinta in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (63).png|Barbara about to play a Table Tennis match. DSC01936.JPG|Barbara in Swordplay Speed Slice. 1531954624442687982380.jpg IMG_0501.JPG|Barbara playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0726.JPG|Barbara sword fighting at Dusk. 2018-08-16 (55).png|Barbara in Cycling. IMG_0800.JPG|Barbara sword fighting at High Noon. Barbara, Luca, and Ai participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Luca, Ai, and Barbara participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Holly, Megan, Barbara, Shinnosuke, Victor, Rin, and Jessie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Miyu, Marisa, and Barbara featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Siobhan, and Barbara participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Chika, Rainer, Marisa, Miyu, and Barbara featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Theo, Kathrin, and Barbara featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Barbara, Luca, and Sota participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Barbara, Luca, and Sota participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Barbara, Luca, and Sota participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Barbara, Sota, and Luca participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png 2018-11-27 (137).png Barbara, Abby, Matt, Fumiko, Ryan, Maria, Eddy, and Emma featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Barbara, Ai, and Luca participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Barbara, Luca, and Ashley participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Barbara, Luca, and Ashley participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Barbara, Luca, and Ashley participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Barbara in Bowling.JPG Lucia, Hiroshi, Barbara, Tatsuaki, Pierre, Ian, Haru, Shinnosuke, Tommy, Daisuke, Miguel, Theo, Sarah, Kentaro, Matt, and Andy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Barbara participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Barbara participating in Flag Footrace with Steve as the referee in Wii Party.png User-ILoveBubble28392.jpg|Barbara and Lucía fighting with Fritz the Teddy bear in Tomodachi Life IMG 1678.jpg Barbara, Tommy and Matt participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(46).jpg 2- Standard.jpg Swordplay_Showdown_Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg Abe, Anna and Barbara partcipating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Barbara, Siobhan and Ai partcipating in Lunar Landers in Wii Party.png IMG 2888.jpg Bingo Card 4.png Barbara in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(235).jpg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 1 28 42 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 3 57 31 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 27 47 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 01 10 PM.png Elisa, Barbara, Emily, Ian, Tomoko, Ryan, George, and Midori featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png WSR Barbara and Chika in Nintendogs + Cats.jpg Abe, Yoshi and Barbara participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png 626CD26B-6CD1-45CE-8DCD-D257756BB838.jpeg|Barbara as a referee for Flag Fracas Dicey Descent.jpg|Barbara, Tomoko, and Ian in Dicey Descent Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:Miis Who Love Cyan Category:Anti-Champions Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Cry Babies babies Category:CPU Category:Basketball Pros Category:Cycling Pros Category:Cyan Females Category:Wii Party Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Nintendo Category:Opponents Badge Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Miis that debuted in Wii Sports Resort Category:Miis that wore Bulky Black Armor Category:Miis with sunburned skin color Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis that have the same name as other Miis Category:Bosses that take a while to attack again after their first attack Category:Miis with no facial features Category:Miis with lipsticks Category:Female Miis with male hairstyles